Storm Chaser
<-- back to powers Storm Chaser (Current x6) 1) Whistle the Wind Through years of listening to the weather, the storm chaser has learned to speak back. With a whistle (or really any vocalization), the storm chaser may summon the winds to blow in any direction he desires System: Free action, no cost. Wind speed is up to gnosis mph. Lasts gnosis minutes. Spend a gnosis and an action focusing: Wind speed and duration for wind whistle this scene is up to gnosis x 5. 2) Summons The storm chaser may call any type of weather to his side or calm raging storms System: Spend a gnosis and roll intelligence + Science difficulty 7. Successes must be gained equal to the rating of the weather to be created (see chart below). If the weather is being created when other weather is present, the old weather must be dissipated (+required successes and minutes taken equal to preexisting weather level) during which time it becomes less and less potent. Weather cannot be created that exceeds current path rating, and weather cannot be calmed that exceeds current path rating. Failure to obtain required successes still has partial affect. 1 success: Fog, clouds 2 successes: moderate rain, light snow 3 successes: thunderstorms, normal hail, moderate snow, dense fog 4 successes: Blizzards, typhoons, large hail 5 successes: Cyclones, "small" Tornadoes, giant hail, white-out blizzards 6 successes: Hurricane, massive tornadoes, basket-ball sized hail The weather takes required successes rounds to appear on a clear day. 3) Catch the Wind The wind may be taught to catch the body as it would a leaf or feather, allowing for flight. System: spend a gnosis. weilder may fly at current wind speed in current wind direction for the scene. Cannot safely be used in windy or lightning-prone storms. 4) Words of the Wind The wind carries the words and sounds of the world directly to the storm chaser's waiting ears. By employing the winds, he may listen in on any conversation that the wind can, seek out targets based on sound, or affect how others hear the sounds he makes. System: This ability is only effective where the wind can blow (not enclosed areas, not inside). You may clearly hear a radius of gnosis miles at all times. The extra noise may be filtered out or one particular noise (conversation etc) may be singled out at will. Weather does not impair your hearing. You may attempt to listen into any area where the wind blows by spending a gnosis and rolling perception + alertness, difficulty 9. The radius of the hearable area is successes miles. To seek out a particular sound, you must have clearly heard that sound before. Spend a point of gnosis and roll perception + alertness, difficulty 6. The following difficulty modifiers determine the effect: Radius of 5x gnosis miles: +1 Radius of 25x gnosis miles: +2 Radius of anywhere the wind blows on earth: +3 Hearing for a generic sound (chickens clucking, running water): +1 Hearing for a particular but distinctive sound (A particular make of car's engine): +2 Hearing for a particular but non-distinctive sound (A particular person's voice): +3 With three successes, you know exactly where the sound is located. You may listen in or continue meditation as long as you'd like, but no other actions may be taken in this time. This ability takes difficulty minutes to enact. Finally, you may choose to have your words be heard only by those who are downwind. 5) Diaspora By expending a certain amount of will, the Storm Chaser scatter individuals as though they were debris in a hurricane. System: Spend a gnosis and roll wits + science (diff. 8). Successes targets now "catch the wind" for successes x 3 rounds and may be quickly accelerated in any direction the wind is blowing at your desire. Buffeting these targets against a barrier with a full-speed wind from dot one will deal gnosis +2 dice of bashing damage each round. Dot three, catch the wind, is no longer affected by current weather conditions.